


rain on valentine's day

by ravenbranwyn



Series: RWBY [16]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, Present Tense, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbranwyn/pseuds/ravenbranwyn
Summary: anonymous  asked:Nerd&Rebel Au - It's raining on Valentines Day but that's not going to stop Yang from bringing flowers to Blake





	rain on valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> technically this _should_ have gone in the AU collection but I wanted it to be its own little work :3

Blake looks up with a start, rain drumming on her balcony doors on the other side of her room. She lays on her bed for a while longer, wondering what could have pulled her from the book she was so thoroughly engrossed in — and the answer comes as a quick knocking on the glass.

A familiar, and somewhat plaintive voice, follows. “Blaaake. Let me in! It’s miserable out here.”

There’s a beat where panic grips her, flashes of Adam climbing to her balcony while her parents were gone —

 _But that’s not Adam,_ she tells herself as she leaps off the bed and rushes to the doors. She shoves the curtains aside to see her girlfriend thoroughly drenched. She’s hunched over, something hidden in her hoodie, and her hair is plastered to her head and face. “Please hurry,” Yang says and Blake fumbles with the lock.

She finally pulls the pin and gets the doors open and Yang lurches inside, accompanied by a gust of wind and freezing rain that soaks the fuzzy rug right in front of the doors. Blake manages to wrestle them shut and lock them again, before turning to the dripping girl in the middle of her room. She is shivering, hard, but giving Blake the most heart-achingly sweet smile. “Hey, babe,” she says. Blake sighs and walks out to the hall to grab a couple towels. She tosses them to Yang and smiles back.

“Hello, sunshine. Didn’t expect to see you today. Like you said, it’s miserable out.” Yang peeked out from underneath the towel on her head.

“I have something for you!” She struggles with her hoodie for a moment before pulling out a — slightly crushed — bouquet of purple roses. Blake flushes a little. She shyly takes the roses from her hand and sets off to find a vase. When she comes back, Yang has changed out of her wet clothes into a pair of Blake’s sweatpants and a t-shirt she’d left there. Blake sets the roses on her desk and walks over to Yang.

“The roses couldn’t have waited?” she asks, bending down to kiss Yang softly. Yang hums.

“Nope.” Blake kisses her again, winding her fingers into her hair.

“Nerd,” she mumbles, smiling a little. Yang wraps her arms around Blake and grins broadly into the kiss.

“Yep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> now with [art](https://shirayuzen.tumblr.com/post/182814711456/hi-i-read-cherrybmblbis-vday-rain-bee-fic-and) by the fabulous shirayuzen on Tumblr!


End file.
